Infrared cut filters can be used to separate an infrared component from light incident into a color sensor. For example, a photo-electronic sensor includes a substrate in which a plurality of sensors is formed, an infrared light cut filter covering the sensors on the substrate, and a visible light filter formed on the infrared light cut filter. The infrared light cut filter is constituted by a multi-layered film formed by laminating about 50 dielectric layers.
However, since the multi-layered infrared light cut filter is designed on the assumption that light is incident perpendicular to the filter, it is difficult to completely separate an infrared component from light incident in an oblique direction.